Attention All Penguin Agents!
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: This is not a drill or a story! Please read if you are a penguin agent!
1. Chapter 1

RED ALERT! HELP! I am a penguin agent and I have posted an alert before, so I'm not going to go through who I am all over again. All you should know is that all penguin agents should be on alert. There's something big happening…really big. Let me say only this: Blowhole isn't our biggest problem. There's a bigger threat out there, and I have a feeling that it's not what we usually deal with. I have been working with several other agents, and have sent out this same message.

The other day, my class was at Seaworld for a trip, and a few of my friends said they kept seeing a man discreetly following us. They said he was wearing all black, and was old-ish, and had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. At first I thought it was just their imagination, but then I saw him. I have a feeling I've seen him before. I can also sense that he's good and he's got something to do with what's going on.

If you're reading this, mystery guy, then who are you and why were you following us? I know you're good, so what did you need to tell me? How did you know where I was going to be?

Oh, and if any villains are reading this, then just know: we will get you. I don't know how yet, but we will.

If any APA or SPA or Guardians of Fanfiction agents are reading, then I need a favour. Could you look into what "Docks Warehouses" is or what it might mean? I'm stumped, but I'm following it because it's the only real clue I have to what might be going on. I got it from someone who goes by 'Red'.

**Review, all of you and answer my questions! **

-Babetteisawesome out.


	2. Responses and alert

This is a response to the two reviews I got.

This one is for Guest. I must admit…I don't want to put myself or anyone else in any danger. I do hope I have not dug too far deep already. Oh, the 'don't make me laugh' thing was just cliché. I mean seriously! Come up with something original for once!

Now, in response to Shade. Thank you for the tip-off and advice. I'm sure it will be very helpful. Look after yourself agent.

(end of responses).

**Now, I have something very important to ask**. Are there any servants of the kingdom of 'Chimer' here? A certain Russian Blue cat, or a certain adult purple dragon, or any other servants? Oh, and are you missing two princesses? Because you've found one of them. You'll know what I'm talking about if it's really you. Please review with your names so I know who you are.

Just so I know it's you and you're not tricking me, answer these questions in your review. "What are the names of the two human princesses of Chimer, and what do they look like?" "Who are the King and Queen?" "Who is the dragon daughter of the Head of Household?" and "Who is courting Henri Garcon and what animal is she?" PLEASE REVIEW ME! I NEED TO KNOW THAT AT LEAST _SOME_ CASTLE MEMEBERS KNOW THAT I'M HERE!

Oh, and to all of you who aren't serious about this and will take the time to joke, no, I do not mean the Lego Chimer thing. That's just ridiculous.

Over and Out,

-Babetteisawesome.


	3. Chapter 3

There is more to this than meets the eye, and danger is at every turn. Please PM me or review if you think you can help. PM is the safest. If you belong to the APA, SPA or are a Guardian of Fanfiction, this is a call out to you. I will explain exactly what I mean in a PM, because I don't want anybody to be in danger or any Blowhole agents getting in on our plans.

To prove that you are a penguin agent and not a Blowhole agent posing as one, you must swear an oath of loyalty to me. No particular words needed, only your most sincere word, because it is written in the laws of agents that once you write loyalty to someone, you cannot back out.

Also, decode this if you can:

Thgif lliw I, cigam dna htrae, rewop, doolb Fo

Hint: Reverse to go ahead.

That is all I can say. They are listening. It isn't safe to say any more in this form. PM or review if you are a penguin agent.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention M16!

I know the contents of Nigel's e-mail, because Red actually told me. Don't worry though, I'm on your side. Anyway, Red told me that Nigel said "Beware the Light in the Dark."

Dear Private. This is not any of the penguins, this is one of the human agents. Maybe you've heard of us. Don't be worried if you haven't, I'm very nice. You should not evacuate the zoo at the moment, although I would hide yourself, the rest of the penguins and anyone else who you think the enemy will be after. It's so great to finally get to talk to you. Feel free to ask me any more questions.

Dear Skipper. Hello sir. I need to know exactly what you know about so I can help. Any weaknesses, secret base locations, weapons, you get the idea. I know how you tend not to trust too easily, but you can be assured that I'm trustworthy.

-Babetteisawesome out.


End file.
